The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachine blades. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to rotor interface geometry in turbomachine composite blades.
Turbomachines, such as compressors and turbines, include blades that rotate about a shaft or rotor to transfer energy between the rotor and a fluid. For example, turbine engines provide thrust to power airplanes, ships, and generators. The blades may be generally supported by the rotor. For example, the turbomachine blades may be attached to or mounted in the rotor. During operation of the turbomachine, the blades may experience high stresses due to rapid rotation of the blades and/or high operating temperatures. Unfortunately, the high stresses may cause the blades to degrade and, in certain situations, mechanically fail.